1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to chargers and, more particularly, to a flashlight charger which, when used to charge a flashlight configured for illumination, can be firmly connected and maintain good electrical contact with the flashlight through a simple operation and, when charging is completed, allows the flashlight to be removed rapidly and conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, flashlights for illumination purposes are typically powered by primary batteries, which are non-rechargeable, or secondary batteries, which are rechargeable. A rechargeable flashlight is charged by connection with a charger.